


Treat you Better

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Horny Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Just A Bit Angst, Sex, Smut, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Window Sex, connor appreciates you and your pussy, have i mentioned dirty talk already because oh my goodness, how is that not a tag?, oh how could i forget, oh my goodness i hope i got all tags, the licc is very brief i must say, window fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Your husband had been neglecting you and your needs. With a heavy heart, you invited one of your good friends Connor over. What you didn't expect was that he had taken it upon himself to fulfill your needs. You let him claim you, warily at first. But each loving and rough touch slowly dissolved your reluctance...
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader (but not really lol)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 121
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Treat you Better

**Author's Note:**

> Shawn Mendes - Treat you Better  
> I know I can treat you better than he can  
> And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
> Tell me why are we wasting time  
> On all your wasted crying  
> When you should be with me instead?  
> I know I can treat you better  
> Better than he can

For too many nights had you stayed up, longing for your husband to come home as you absentmindedly watched the sky turn from various shades of blue into a generic inky black you got familiar with each night.

Staring into the abyss, you suddenly saw a flashing light. Bright, piercing,  _ inviting _ and the second you felt it reach out to you, you realized those stars were mere fragments of old, rusty memories. Images of your high school love flashed in front of your eyes, the youthful laughing of teenagers echoed in the air. 

Memories once used to be your reality. They stayed in the past.

A blink, they were gone. You stopped reminiscing and were brought back to the present. No stars were there to accompany the blank space as the city lights always managed to outshine the brightest stars.

And just like the stars, your husband was never there for you. 

He came home late, always with the same excuse that he had to work overtime. It started with him missing from home every week, then every few days… 

One day, you went in for a welcome home kiss before he had already pushed you off. 

The first time he had touched you in such a harsh way.

It took a  _ cruel _ push for it to go through your thick skull that he didn’t desire you anymore. 

When he left for the bathroom, you knew he was trying to hide something from you.

Well, it seemed like he didn’t react quick enough with that push earlier, giving you the perfect opportunity to discover what he had been up to.

You weren't a detective like he was, but a whiff of his scent was evidence enough that he hadn’t been working. It reeked of  _ Strong whiskey and cheap perfume.  _ A foul mix.

_ Ouch. He’d rather spend time drinking and sleeping with strangers than his wife. _

What did you do wrong? Were you not enough? You made sure to clean the house, prepare meals, leave a note for him to let him know how much you loved him  _ every single day _ in hopes of getting him to warm up to you again. And all that he left behind were muddy shoe prints on the freshly cleaned floor, dirty dishes on the table, and an overlooked sticky note. 

Your heart ached. But you couldn’t give up on him yet.

He was a part of you now. You loved him too much for  _ too long. _ At this point, letting him go seemed out of place.

He was meant to be your destiny. There was no other explanation you could accept. 

Tonight, you didn’t have to gaze out of the window all by yourself. Your hand reached for the phone to get in contact with one of your best friends. Perhaps you could go out for a drink. That way, you had at least something in common with your husband again. You scrolled through your contacts, but instead of your friend’s name, another name caught your attention.

_ Connor _ . 

Reading his name already caused your belly to flop into all directions. He was such a sweetheart when you visited your husband at work, and not to mention, he was the incarnation of all of your wet dreams.

God, your husband would never forgive you for inviting Connor over if he’d ever find out. 

He had warned you to stay away from androids. Tried to convince you into thinking that androids were unfeeling machines. 

But quite frankly, what was that man  _ thinking _ ? Telling you that androids were stronger, faster, smarter, and more durable certainly did  _ not _ sound like a warning at all. 

Instead, it sounded like an assurance, a  _ promise _ .

His intentions of keeping you away only resulted in arousing your curiosity.    
A curiosity which you had the need to explore… 

  
  


  
  


“S-Shit…”, you whimpered loudly against the cold glass, hot breaths hindering the view of the night city when the fog began to spread out on the window.

Strong hands kept your thighs apart as you weakly tried to steady yourself against the glass pane with your own. But to little avail, your clammy hands kept skidding across the surface, sullying it with smudged handprints. 

Each stroke of his oddly textured tongue against your clit had your legs shaking. Connor had never experienced hunger, never felt the need to use his tongue off duty. That was  _ until _ he saw your pretty, nude form.    
_ He ate you out like a starved man.  _

Before you collapsed onto the ground you leaned forward, painfully crushing your breasts in the process. 

The fully-clothed android kneeling behind you paused with that merciless mouth of his, savoring your taste on his tongue before rising to his feet, caging your fragile body between his hard chest and your apartment's window. 

You convulsed. God, you needed it  _ so bad _ .

It was so unfair. When you ushered to the door to invite him in, you immediately felt yourself  _ throb _ at his exquisite appearance. The dark blue tie, the neatly ironed white dress shirt, his navy blue jeans, and those shiny, black dress shoes… Unlike your husband, he looked so clean, so immaculate,  _ so fucking delicious _ . The rational part of your mind managed to flash images of the man you spent most of your life with before you were coerced by sin, trying to remind you that you were a married woman. Alas,  _ it was too late. _

You couldn’t help but let your eyes wander for  _ just a bit _ . Let yourself have a taste of that eye candy until you looked back up again. You hadn’t expected him to gaze back with an unbearably fierce,  _ sharp _ glint in his eyes. 

His eyes carried the same sharpness as an ancient katana did. You were enamored by that carefully crafted weapon he wielded, and before you knew it, he was all over you. 

_ That day, he brought his weapon with the intention to destroy. And so he did by slaughtering your wedding vows into pieces. _

You whimpered quietly as his hands skimmed across your delicate skin before resting on each side of your hips, waiting for your shaking to die down to a light tremble before speaking up.

“You had my attention ever since I first saw you, and thanks to my program, I knew I had yours as well.”, he crooned into your ear and then proceeded to glide his left hand past your stomach to your swollen clit, slowly rubbing small circles into it.

He bit his lip as he anticipated your reaction, and as soon as he heard your strangled whine and felt your shaking return beneath his touch, he chuckled lowly against your ear.  _ So small and feeble. _

“Every time you look into my direction, I analyze you. Your irises dilate, your heart rate rises rapidly, the blood vessels in your cheeks… You’re blushing…”

His fingers abruptly stopped moving. 

_ Fucking tease.  _

“And last but not least… You are always  _ dripping wet _ .”, his fingers pressed down, applying pressure onto your sensitive clit, still unmoving but emphasizing his last words.  _ Fuck _ , it was unbereable, yet you couldn’t tell if it was too much or not enough.

“Wet because of  _ me _ . You think no one notices, but  _ I _ do. I detect the movements of your hands under the desk, I  _ hear _ it. You start touching yourself, then and there…

_ Right beside your husband _ .”

The rational part of your mind made another appearance at the words he mentioned.

_ Holy shit. You were  _ **_actually_ ** _ cheating on him,  _ you reminded yourself _. It was no use. _

Just like moments ago, these thoughts were pushed deep into the back of your head. Roaming hands dissolved your sane thoughts, replacing them with his name. 

_ Connor. Connor. Connor.  _

_ Just Connor.  _

You hadn’t noticed you were drifting off when suddenly two of his fingers slid into your sopping wet heat, finally pulling a guttural moan from you. Connor smirked in amusement.

“So _ indecent _ . ”, he sneered, watching your reflection moan out for him as you surrendered to the pleasure he provided you with. 

That made Connor suppress the need to grind his straining, hard erection against your ass. 

If you kept making noises like that, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

_ No, not yet,  _ he told himself.  _ He wanted to see you fall apart first. _

“It’s a shame, Darling.”, he murmured, and you could detect a hint of sympathy in his voice.

“It’s a shame that your husband doesn’t know what he’s missing out on… That you have to come crawling to me because you’re so  _ needy _ to be fucked.”

You felt the scorching, hot shame burn your face and smushed your left cheek against the glass to cool it down which gave Connor the perfect opportunity to place a kiss onto your other cheek.

The contrast between his dirty words and his sweet actions made you  _ so fucking wet _ .

No matter how much he loved to see you flush at his words, Connor had decided to stay still, paying attention to your sweet voice now. It mingled perfectly with the sound of his fingers plunging into you over and over again, squelching obscenely loud.

When he lightly curled his fingers, his processors picked up how your voice pitched up, how you weakly trembled around him. 

_ Bingo.  _ He had you right where he wanted you.

“Cum for me”, he encouraged you, moving his thumb to your clit, “Let go.”

And that was all you needed to hear before the waves took you under and drowned you in bliss.

A loud yelp escaped your lips before it faded into a silent scream. Connor continued to rub you through your orgasm, constricting his chest against your shoulder blades to keep you steady as you bathed in the last remaining waves before it became too much. Connor almost didn’t want to let up but ended up pulling his hand away when you let out a pitiful and pained whine.

He apologized by placing kisses upon kisses onto your neck, letting his tongue peek out to have a taste. A soft grunt left his lips when the information flooded his processors. No one had ever tasted you,  _ analyzed _ you like he did. 

_ You were addictive _ . 

Connor slowly turned your body so you could look at him, brushing some of your stray hair out of your face to place a gentle kiss on your temple. He tilted your chin up with his right hand.

“Are you alright?”

He was concerned. Had he been too rough with you? The pretty smile you gave him contradicted his troubling thoughts, assuring him that he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Y-Yeah… I just…”, your phrase melted into a pleased sigh. No words were necessary, not for Connor anyway. His programming was capable enough to auto-complete your sentences, hence why he could read you like an open book. 

You leaned your head back, and you were both quietly watching each other as you recovered from the mindblowing orgasm he had given you moments prior.

His thirium pump skipped a beat at how beautiful you looked, yet he couldn’t help the frown creeping onto his face when he realized how rare the sight before him was. 

Your smile.

Part of him felt triumph, knowing this smile was directed at himself. The fact that he had never once seen you smile at the person who you married, however, left a bitter aftertaste. Connor swore to exceed him one day.

He didn’t deserve you.

The person you tied the knot with. 

_ A knot which was loose from the start.  _

His LED began flickering slowly. Yellow, red, yellow. It wouldn’t settle for one color. You tilted your head and let out a hum to get him out of the thoughts that seemed to bother him. Connor could see the prying look in your eyes, you were worried, before he turned his head, facing the ground.   
  


“I hate it.”

“What?”, you asked softly, reaching up to cup his cheeks in both of your hands, making him look at you. His eyes carried guilt and remorse, and the next phrase made your heart drop at the weight of sincerity it held.

“ _ Your last name _ .”

You found yourself blinking up at him, bewildered and speechless. He slid his hands over yours and lifted one from his cheek to place feather light kisses on each knuckle of your fingers, keeping his gaze plastered on you.

“Connor, I-“, you tried to respond, but he interrupted you.

“You’re the loveliest woman I’ve ever met, Misses Reed, and- you truly make me feel  _ alive _ . And real. And- And this feels so  _ right _ , but-”, his LED, rapidly this time, blinked between yellow and red as he searched for the proper words, and you didn’t dare break his thought process.

“Every time you tell me about your nights, I wonder why you won’t leave him. You continue caring for him, but I don’t seem to detect…  _ love _ . You have no reason to stay, but you do. You’re keeping yourself chained to him.”, he swallowed unnecessarily and closed his eyes to collect himself.

“And it’s… it’s  _ ironic _ . You're told to hate my people, yet you’re just like how we used to be.”

Then he reopened his eyes, revealing them with an intensity you hadn’t seen him with before.

“ _ You’re like a machine… One that doesn’t allow itself to go deviant. _ ”

Silence. 

It had never been this loud before. Your wedding day was quiet compared to this.

Love. Years and  _ years _ did you spend building a personal thesis for this complex term.   
This man-made machine, however, managed to rob all meaning of what love meant to you with one simple confession in several  _ minutes _ . 

It was as if he had torn down your house of lies and assumptions you had lived in your entire life. You got used to it, never bothered to leave until he broke through. As it crumbled, you saw everything in a different light, a brighter one. 

For the first time, it all made sense.

…Yet, you had never felt this lost before.

“Connor… I…”, your eyes watered when it finally sunk in. 

“I’m sorry, Connor. I still have a hard time… Leaving all of this behind. All of the- the memories, the time we spent together…”

“Gavin and I”, you had to choke out his name, “we were... Naive and young and rebellious. We married as soon as we got the chance, we really didn’t give it much thought… We married to get it behind us, and I simply went with it. I didn’t believe in love, until...”

You paused to angrily bite your tongue, shame settling in your core. Almost too embarrassed to admit that you somehow started believing in the very thing you thought was a silly myth. 

_ Love. _

It all came out in one devastated breath.

“I somehow grew to love him, but it’s not enough. My love for him,  _ I _ am never enough, I only pushed him away and it’s all my fault because-”

He wouldn’t allow you to finish. His lips were on yours, swallowing your distasteful words and replacing them with sweet ones instead. You broke from the kiss, leaning your forehead against his as you raked your mind for the correct words. Opening your mouth, you found that you were both breathless and speechless.

“That’s  _ absolutely _ not true. You are much more than enough, and I wish it would be possible for us to interface… I want you to see how I see you”, Connor took a shaky breath, “It hurts seeing you with a man like him, knowing I can treat you much better. Knowing I can give you what you want.”

He wiped your tears off of your cheeks, letting you lean into the palm of his hand as you looked up at him with shiny eyes. 

“I’ll give you what you want.”, he softly promised to you, more so himself.

This time you leaned in to capture his lips with yours, tasting his honeyed words. You hummed into the kiss, desperately moving your lips against his. Connor immediately seemed to know how your lips moved, catching you by surprise when he pre-constructed your next movements, finding a way to deepen your kiss even further. 

It was all lips and teeth now.

The delicate warmth had been replaced by a fervor heat, burning, and searing. Gone was the gentle lover, here was the hungry machine.

_ Yes, you needed it. His love, his touch, his everything- _

Suddenly, Connor abruptly broke from your kiss before whirling you around and pressing your upper body against the cold window again. He groaned in response to your startled yelp, grinding his pelvis against your ass. 

“You feel that? You feel what you’re doing to me?”, he clenched his jaw as he rutted against you, looking down to see the effects his roughly textured jeans irritated had on your tender skin. 

You managed to hum in response, mewling helplessly when he pressed himself tightly against you, causing your hardened nipples to slide painfully against the glass. 

_ It hurt so well. _

The sound of him quickly unbuckling his belt, followed by the metallic zipper had you shivering in anticipation. You were starting to get impatient until Connor guided one of your hands down, wrapping it around himself. You flinched slightly and widened your eyes. 

“O-Oh, you’re…”

As soon as those little words slipped out of you, you shut your mouth again when you realized you were too far gone to talk properly. 

Connor insisted you talked.  _ He needed to hear you. _

“Hmm? Tell me. Don’t be shy,  _ baby _ .”

With a hazy, clouded mind you tried to collect the scattered fragments of your thoughts to form a normal-sounding sentence as he helped you move your fist along his firm length. But all you could think of was…  _ Big _ .

“You’re so… Big and hot, and… and…”, you knew exactly what he wanted to hear, but you couldn’t seem to say it.

So he took the initiative.

“ _ Inhuman _ .”

Connor plucked your hand away, regaining control before sliding the length of his cock between your wet folds, slicking himself up with your arousal. Again, you push your cheek against the fresh window, letting him toy with you as he pleased. 

“It’s arousing, isn’t it? Me, an  _ android _ , ready to take you, a human. You like that idea, don’t you?”

Your silence proved that he was indeed right.

“Naughty, naughty girl…”

You pursed your lips in an attempt to keep your moans down as Connor crudely smacked the tip of his cock against your opening before nudging your clit, switching back and forth  _ again and again _ . He intended to make you beg, it was clear that he wouldn’t stop until you did.

_ It was his mission. _

“Tell me, tell me what you need,  _ now _ .”, he pushed you.

You had hoped he would break first, but the prodding tip at your entrance provoked you.

_ You couldn’t endure it anymore. _

“Oh,  _ Please _ ! I need it inside! I need  _ you- _ ah!”

_ Mission accomplished _ .

In a breath, he pushed the head of his cock inside of you,  _ finally _ tearing the meaningless promises you made all these years ago apart.

You bit your lip, wanting to cry out at the slight burning sensation. But you kept quiet. You paid the price for giving in to the sinful passion, for breaking your wedding vows. 

With every inch he slowly slid into you, he spread you wide open until he was all the way inside, pressing his hips firmly against yours. 

_ Fuck it _ . 

If he was going to make you feel this good, you were willing to sell your soul to the devil for all you cared.

  
  


“rA9, you’re  _ so _ tight…”, he rasped into your skin, wrapping both of his arms around your waist “ _ Shit _ , when was the last time someone stretched you out like that?”

You rarely had sex with Gavin, and if you did, it was never enough to satisfy your desires. Ever since your relationship with him began to fall apart, so did your libido. You never bought toys as you never felt the need to get off. Just then in that very moment did you realize that  _ Connor had rekindled that flame _ . The amount of times you had to think of him in the past few months...

“Uhm…He- He never really...”, you stammered brokenly, panting as you tried to adjust to his size. 

Connor felt a slight pang in his thirium pump. Surely he thought Gavin would at least give you the touch you so needed, the fact that he didn’t even want to take you like this absolutely  _ baffled _ him. 

Did Gavin really not acknowledge what a beautiful wife he had? How much effort you put into your relationship? 

He scoffed internally, offended by him.

Well.  _ His loss _ .

“Poor baby...“, he cooed and nuzzled the crook of your neck, “don’t worry, darling. I’ll make sure you’ll feel good… Gonna give it to you  _ nice and hard _ .”

The promise went straight to your core and you clenched down onto his hard, twitching cock. 

Connor slowly pulled back to the tip before pushing in again, establishing a slow pace to stretch you out and soothe the resistance your body showed him. Every thrust had his leather belt digging into your ass, making you keen out. No one had ever reached so _ deep _ within you. When he felt your muscles relax against him, he cautiously strayed from the rhythm, quickening the pace bit by bit. 

“Oh fuck, you’re _ so _ good, no-.”, Connor ground out before correcting himself, “Perfect, baby. You feel  _ perfect _ .”

The praise made you clamp around him, and he could barely move for a split second. You began to desperately grind back, wordlessly requesting a rougher pace.  _ You were ready. _

“Keep your hands against the window.“, he instructed firmly.

You obeyed, splayed both of your hands against the glass. He kept his hands locked on your waist. Glancing down, Connor marveled at the pretty sight of your cunt gripping his cock, covering him in your slick. You were so wet, it dripped down to his balls.

His sensors tingled at the carnal idea of sullying you in return. 

Manufactured, synthetic android cum entering your organic, biological human being. 

Filling you to the brim with himself. Putting it deep inside of you. Making himself a part of you. 

_ Claiming you. _

Yes... It was Connors turn to claim you.

He dragged his teeth across your neck, groaning as possessiveness got the better of him.

“You’re  _ mine _ now.”, he growled and the next thing you knew, he was pounding his hips into yours hard and fast, fucking you into a whining mess. The pace was so unforgiving, you couldn’t stop the sounds spilling from your lips. 

In the back of his mind, a little pop-up pointed out that his processors had subconsciously picked up the prying looks people from outside had given you. Androids and humans alike, both had been watching with a big range of emotions reflecting on their faces. And just as expected, many were flushing. 

Was it from embarrassment? Arousal? he couldn’t tell. 

Connor's tongue darted out to glide over his upper lip as he debated with himself internally. Would you want him to point it out? 

“ _ Oh _ , look at you, darling. Do you have  _ any idea _ how many passerby's have seen you like this already?”

The dilating pupils and a  _ very _ particularly high-pitched mewl didn’t go missed, alerting him that he was on the right track.

_ Yes. You wanted it. You wanted more. _

“They think you’re such a,  _ ah- _ filthy slut, such a dirty girl. They all know you’re mine now.” _   
_   
He tugged your earlobe with his teeth, placing another mark. “ _ You _ know you’re mine now.”

“Yes! I’m yours! Mhhh,  _ fuck _ ! Connor!”, you finally found the strength to talk again, babbling his name over and over again. 

“Yes, baby,  _ yes _ . Good girl. Say my name. Let them know who’s taking you hard right now.”

And just when you thought he couldn’t go any faster, his thrusts turned  _ erratic _ and you borderline screamed. His cock plowed into the innermost sensitive part, dragging you dangerously close to the edge. Even though Connor knew you didn’t need much anymore, he still decided to go the extra mile and moved his left hand down to your clit, tapping it to have you cumming on him in no time. 

“Connor! Oh,  _ Connor! _ I’m- I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!”, you cried out, “Connor,  _ I’m cumming _ !”

You choked on a sob as Connor continued fucking you without relenting, pounding you into overstimulation. It was so much, yet not enough. The tension that settled in your thighs hurt, you were so tired and numb, you hardly could stand on your legs-

  
  


Suddenly it seemed like Connor was able to read your mind. Without a warning, he pulled out of you, and you whined, irritated at the emptiness. He wasted no time and turned you around to smash his lips against yours, then he pushed your back against the glass and lifted you up, digging his hands into the sensitive flesh of your ass.

Once again, he slid back into you, burying himself as deeply as possible and keeping himself there as he studied you before moving again, causing you to whine out and reach for his back, bunching your hands into his dress shirt. 

_ Yes. This position felt much better after the last one. _

“You’re so beautiful like this…”

Sometimes Connor loathed his deviancy. It made him incredibly impatient. He fucked forward, eager to bring himself to orgasm, but he held back. He needed you to cum with him, needed to see the pleasure on your face. He rolled his hips slowly first, aiming for the spot that would bring you closer to climax in an attempt to sync your tipping points. And sure enough, after a few strategically placed thrusts you were already fluttering around him. 

“I wonder what he would say about this… What he’d do if he knew his worst enemy laid his hands on his pretty wife.”, he purred, a cocky smile pulling at his lips when your pupils widened in response.

“Yeah, you like that, baby? I can feel you squeezing around me. You really want him to know that you’re being fucked by me, hmm?”

You merely nodded as he fucked you harder, closed your eyes as he found a new spot in another angle he hadn’t stretched you out yet. 

Your pussy wasn’t gonna feel the same after this and you secretly hoped Gavin would notice the next time he’d decide to have his ways with you. 

Connor ruined you for every future rival he had.

“Fuck- will you,  _ mhhh _ , will you cum again? Do it, darling. Do it for me.”, he urged you on, composure crumbling with every thrust, “I’m gonna finish with you, gonna fill you with my android cum.”

The words were slipping out now, he was fully entranced by your very being. Your body in return responded to each praise, each promise that passed his lips with a throb.

This was it. You both created a never-ending cycle of pleasure, and it would soon be the reason for your undoing. 

“ _ Connor- _ ”, you were cut off with a moan before you could warn him you were about to cum. With your last ounce of strength, you clawed at his shirt hoping he’d understand the message you had tried to convey. Your attempts were successful, he nodded and pulled your hips down harder, impaling you over and over again to sate that pressure deep within him. A scream was settling on your tongue-

“Yes, you’re close, I can feel you getting tighter. Hold on to me, baby.  _ F̴̭̥͍̘͎̜͊͑̓͜u̴͖͈͓̼̙̅͆͗͘c̴̛̫̍̏̎̽̊̎k̷̳̿̅̚͝ _ , I’m-”

That was all you needed to hear. An evident staticky glitch in his vocal unit, reminding you that he was a different and more superior species. It caused your muscles to seize as you came screaming for the last time, taking Connor with you as you fisted your hands into his hair. The pulsing around his pistoning cock became too much, and with a drawn-out moan, he spilled his all into you. He growled like a carnal animal as you eased around him, providing him even more room to have stuffed by him.

“Yes! Ah,  _ Shit _ . Take it,  _ all of it _ .”, he moaned lowly through his gritted teeth, holding you still as he pumped you impossibly full. Connor littered your neck with kisses, refusing to leave your welcoming warmth as his cock weakly spurted the last drops of cum.

_ After the inferno of flames died down, the embers remained. _

As the high subsided bit by bit, you clung to him. Burying your face into the crook of his neck and inhaling the faint cologne he had applied hours prior.    
  


With a pleased sigh, you waited for the last shocks to die down before asking Connor to put you down because _ fuck  _ did your body hurt. Connor pouted -how dare this android look so cute right after fucking your brains out- and proceeded to reluctantly slide out of you before carrying you to your bed, preparing a warm bath for you in the meantime.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I hope the temperature is optimal.”, Connor said as you bent over to stir the water and test the temperature, unknowingly giving him the perfect opportunity to glance at the exotic, sticky sight between your legs. His cheeks flared blue. Even after fucking you into next week, he still felt the need to suppress his desire for you. But how could anyone look away from this absolutely breathtaking sight? He was aware that he was behaving perversely, but…

He slyly slid further into his seat to catch a better view. 

Oh…  _ Oh _ . Thoroughly used and dripping with his cum.

What many people would had described as vulgar and pornographic, he found strangely beautiful instead.

“Yes, it’s perfect.”, you smiled up at him when you sank down, acting oblivious to his staring. 

Your gaze wandered over his appearance, and you felt your cheeks flare up at how he looked.

His dress shirt was wrinkly and soaked with your sweat, the front of his jeans was covered with your juices and his hair was messed up from your hands. Not to mention, the scent of sex emitting of him... 

His appearance looked so nasty… Nasty enough to stir the arousal in your very being again.

“I wish you could join me, but...”, you looked at the clock which was conveniently hung on the wall.

_ He would come back in about half an hour _ . You frowned and looked at him apologetically. 

Connor returned a bittersweet smile, replying with an “I understand, my love.”, before abruptly closing his mouth when he realized what he had allowed himself to say. Damn his deviant nature. Was it too forward? Had he ruined it all? 

Quite the contrary. The way it rolled off his tongue... You wanted to hear it more often.  _ My love _ .

He looked up, you sensed a bit of panic in his eyes. Beneath the panic, however, you spotted the reflection of yourself. And deeply rooted in there, he collected never-ending love for you. 

It then dawned upon you.   
  


As you clung to your old memories, they slowly turned old and rusty. Started to crumble to dust each time you revisited them. Soon, they would lose all value and worth as you'd stand there. Alone, forgotten, lost.

Simply because you were too stubborn to make new memories. 

What were you waiting for?

“Connor?”

_ It was now or never. _

“I think I love you.”

There was no hesitation.

“I love you too.”

And that settled it. 

You thought your story would end tragically, but for the first time in a while you had faith again.

This was the start of a new beginning. A sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it lol


End file.
